The invention relates to a transportation device for chilling heavy goods of great volume in freezing tunnels.
The transportation of goods for chilling in cooling tunnels has been taken care of up to now with the help of variously formed conveyer belts. Thus, for example, sieve-like pierced conveyer belts of elastic steel are being used, which run on rolls. Also jointed-band conveyers of different construction are being used. However, such transportation devices are suitable only for the conveyance of small and light goods to be chilled. Large goods to be cooled, e.g. automobile wrecks, which are supposed to be brought to a shredder device, cannot be transported with them, or can be transported only with difficulty. Thin, sieve-like pierced conveyer bands and light jointed band conveyers would be damaged within a short time by such chilled goods, and destroyed. Although a strong and dense jointed-band actually does not have these disadvantages, such arrangements cause in operation high friction losses. A general disadvantage of the transportation devices being used today consists in the fact that slide bearings and in part even driving and speed-increaser drives, are exposed to the low temperatures prevailing in cooling tunnels. This leads often to premature wear and tear and requires expensive special material.